The Diamond Program
was an ongoing program added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The Diamond Program was added primarily to reward players for playing the update's content, such as purchasing the Master Penthouse and completing the six casino missions and Casino Work freemode missions. The program was announced a day before the update was released, on July 22, 2019. There are four tiers that players can achieve through various means - these are the Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Diamond tier. As each tier is harder to achieve than the previous, there are more rewards for each tier. First Qualification Period The first qualification period started as soon as the update was released, on July 23, and lasted until August 7. All rewards were given away between August 8 and August 13. ;Silver Status Purchasing the Master Penthouse (or receiving one for free with Twitch Prime) granted players Silver Status. These members later received the "She's Loaded" Wall Art and the Diamond Classic Tee. ;Gold Status Silver Status members who completed the second casino mission, Casino - House Keeping, were granted the Gold Status. These players later received an exclusive livery for the Truffade Thrax and the Truffade Tee, as well as all Silver Status rewards. ;Platinum Status Gold Status members who completed five Casino Work missions for Agatha Baker were granted the Platinum Status. These players later received the Lucky 7s Tattoo and the Kronos Ära Watch, as well as all previous rewards. ;Diamond Status Platinum Status members who completed all six casino missions were granted the highest tier possible; the Diamond Status. These members later received two exclusive vehicle liveries - one for the Enus Paragon R and one for the Annis S80RR, as well as all other rewards given to lower tiers. Second Qualification Period The second qualification period started on August 15, 2019 and ended on August 21. It was announced alongside the Emerus Week event. The same four tiers are available, which carry over from the first qualification period. This means players retain their status, but can increase it to a higher tier if they wish to - the prerequisites for each tier remain the same. Regardless of the status, players still need to log in to GTA Online to be eligible for the rewards, which will be given away by August 28. *Silver Status members will receive a GTA$250K reward. *Gold Status members will receive an additional GTA$50K and the Royals Tattoo. *Platinum Status members will receive an additional GTA $50K and a vintage Benny's Original Motor Works Poster for the Master Penthouse, as well as all previous rewards. *Diamond Status members will be given an additional GTA$50K, totaling GTA$400K, the exclusive Red Diamond Tee, and all rewards given to lower tiers. Gallery First Qualification Period She'sLoadedWallArt-GTAO-Advert.png|"She's Loaded" Wall Art. DiamondClassicTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|Diamond Classic Tee. ThraxExclusiveLivery-GTAO-Advert.png|Exclusive livery for the Thrax. TruffadeTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|Truffade Tee. Lucky7sTattoo-GTAO-Advert.png|Lucky 7s Tattoo. KronosÄraWatch-GTAO-Advert.png|Kronos Ära Watch. EnusParagonR-RockstarNewswire-GTAO.jpg|Exclusive livery for the Paragon R. S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage.jpg|Exclusive livery for the S80RR. Second Qualification Period RoyalsTattoo-GTAO-Advert.png|Royals Tattoo. Benny'sOriginalMotorWorksPoster-GTAO-Advert.png|Benny's Original Motor Works Poster. RedDiamondTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|Red Diamond Tee. Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online Category:GTA Online